A wide variety of hand-held electronic devices have been developed and introduced in recent years to meet consumers' need to access and process information any time anywhere. These hand-held electronic devices generally have only a main body. When the electronic device is dropped or hit inadvertently, the damage incurred to the surface might not impact the functionality. However when the screen of the hand-held electronic device is damaged, it usually is unusable and has to be repaired. Now some PDAs have an additional lid to prevent the situation mentioned above from happening. However, it still cannot prevent users from mistakenly depressing the button keys during operation. Hence in terms of convenience, there is still room for improvement.
Moreover, when inputting data into the main body, if users are not accustomed to hand-written input or the function of the handwriting recognition software is not good enough, users have to attach an external keyboard to do data entry. This is also inconvenient.
Because of the aforesaid disadvantages, it is important to develop an improved hand-held electronic device to better meet users' requirements.